


A Sprinkle of Sea Salt

by mischiefdrarrymanaged



Series: A Mobster and his little Wife [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Blushing, Flirting, M/M, Mentions of Fingering, Mob Boss Nigel, Mob Wife Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefdrarrymanaged/pseuds/mischiefdrarrymanaged
Summary: The Story of how Mob Boss!Nigel and Mob Wife!Adam came to be and how Adam puts his wifely duties to work. Sometimes being a good housewife can come with it's rewards.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Series: A Mobster and his little Wife [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214219
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	A Sprinkle of Sea Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarnivalMirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/gifts).



Brown the butter. Add the brown and white sugar. Whisk in the eggs. Fold in the flour. Scoop the batter into equal parts. Sprinkle sea salt on top for maximum flavor. Make sure the oven isn’t too hot. Make sure you don’t over bake.

All of these thoughts ran through Adam’s mind as he baked. Adam Raki now Adam Ibanescu was married to Nigel Ibanescu an infamous Romanian drug lord who brought his practices to the bustling city of New York City and now known as the leader of the notorious gang “The Countrymen.” Known for the kindness when earned and their violence when deserved this New York gang was unlike any other. Nigel was strict and didn’t allow for any mistakes to take place in his business, he hated sloppiness and would not tolerate 100% effort from his works. He had an image to maintain and would not allow for everything to be thrown away due to laziness he had too much to lose.

With his second in command, Darko, Nigel was able to get his hand into most businesses and most legal work that was going on in New York. The Countrymen offered support when needed and demanded payment when expected. The Countrymen could be the best thing to happen to you and your family or the worst. Majority of the time Nigel enjoyed when he was able to hand out a loan to a family wanting to start up a bakery or scare a kid who was harassing some girls at the local high school, but Nigel loved it when he was able to chop off a finger due to lack of payment or giving some guy the same treatment, the guy gave his wife behind closed doors or selling weapons to an uprising gang in Chicago that showed no signs of threat to them. There were other aspects to the job that Adam didn’t know about for his own safety and Nigel wanted to keep it that way for as long as he possibly could.

Nigel ran a tight ship when it came to his gang. All of his men had jobs at the local “pizzeria.” This meant that if the police that Nigel didn’t pay off were to ever question one of his men, they wouldn’t get traced back to the gang or Nigel. If by chance one of his guys get nicked for some reason, they all have a different story to tell the police. The Countrymen were not a secret or a story that parents tell their kids like the boogeyman or robin hood but were never able to be taken down due to no evidence that linked to the organization taking place at all or any of the work that they did or plan to do. Nigel spent a long time making sure that him and his men’s lives were safe for the sole reason that he started this gang in the first place.

Adam.

His Adam. His beautiful wife, the brown curly haired man with piercing blue eyes and a fascination and love for space. Adam is the reason Nigel is so strict about The Countrymen not getting taken down purely for his fear of what would happen to his Adam. His sole purpose was to keep New York safe. For Adam to walk the streets at night to be able to look at the starts without the fear of anything happening to him. The thought makes Nigel’s blood turn cold, so he never entertains the thought.

Adam and Nigel met when he and Beth went to one of the clubs Nigel and Darko owned. The whole nightclub scene through Adam off completely from bright flashing lights to people constantly bumping into him and the loud music he could feel in his chest. The whole night was upsetting Adam greatly and as he was trying to get out, he knocked into Nigel. Nigel offered him his office which was away from the noises and smells and allowed Adam to control his breathing and set his mind back to his relaxed state. Nigel allowed Adam to stay until he was felt he was ready to head home and walked Adam back to his apartment. When they arrived outside of Adam’s apartment building Nigel started to wish Adam a good night and start his walk back to the club when he felt tiny fingers grip onto his shoulders and warm lips pressing against his. Before he knew it, he was hovering over Adam in his bed with his lips on Adam’s neck and a hand tangled in his curls. When hearing the pretty whimpers and moans Nigel was able to coax out of Adam, Nigel knew that Adam was all he could ever want for the rest of his life. When finding out that Adam had Asperger’s Nigel felt no change in the way he felt about Adam, only felt more protective over the young man and made it his priority that nothing would happen to him. Nigel then proceeded to see Adam every day for the rest of the week.

That was 5 years ago. 5 fruitful years of everything space and waking up to each other pretty much every morning. Adam knew about Nigel’s work and didn’t mind except for when Nigel came home with scrape and bruises and blood that sometimes wasn’t his own. Nigel allowed Adam to tend to every wound, clean the blood off his clothes and put on as many space Band-Aids as he felt was necessary. That normally made Adam feel a little bit better but never found joy in his lover’s pain.

Adam use to work in central New York with a company that helped design space crafts with NASA but hated the commute into New York, Nigel offered him a car to pick and drop him at home every day but Adam politely declined so he ended up switching to writing articles for the biggest space magazine in America. This allowed for Adam to work from home, which was normally amazing because he hated travelling but it meant he was at home bored a lot of the time with Nigel away at work and him getting his articles done almost a day after the topic for that week was given to him.

This led to Adam going to visit Nigel a couple times during the week at work. It first started out with Nigel forgetting his lunch at home and then it was him dropping in his lunches everyday so that they were hot and fresh for Nigel. This quickly became Adam coming in with Nigel and the both of them working in Nigel’s office together. With Nigel working at his big oak desk while Adam cozied up on the soft couch that Nigel bought for Adam so that he could take naps during the day on it as well as be comfortable when it he works. Even then Adam still got bored. He tried having sex with Nigel in his office but then it quickly stopped with one poor assistant walking in on them and Adam having to convince Nigel to pluck out the poor kid’s eyes. Adam felt too guilty to do it again. Nigel would encourage Adam to come on outings with him to visit local businesses and check in on families who they offered support to. Which is exactly what Adam did, and very quickly, Adam was able to build connections with the mother, wives and daughters of the men that worked for Nigel and also the women they gave support to. This meant Adam was able to give extra information to Nigel that he did not know about because some of the women were afraid and didn’t feel comfortable sharing all their information for fear of reaction.

Still time wore on and while being at Nigel’s work was better than being at home alone Adam still needed to find something to fill his time. Adam’s breaking point was one day that he decided to follow Nigel into a meeting that he worked out what he could do. It was a meeting with a gang The Countrymen worked alongside with from New Jersey. They were discussing needing more men for a raid they were going to try and pull in Philadelphia. Adam hadn’t had lunch that day and could feel his stomach yearning for some food. As Adam phased out the conversation happening in front of him, he looked around the room in search of some food he could eat. When his search became clearly unsuccessful Adam turned to Nigel to see if he knew where he could find some food.

“Pssst. Nigel!” Adam whispered to Nigel who had sat beside him with a hand on his thigh the entire meeting.

“Yes, my dear, what’s the matter?” Nigel whispered back to Adam without breaking eye contact with the speaking man from the other gang.

“Is there any food around here I could eat? My tummy is hurting really bad.” Adam whined softly into Nigel’s ear.

Nigel reached up from Adams thigh to slowly rub circles over Adam’s tummy from under his shirt. “No, my sweet boy we don’t have food in these meetings.” Nigel whispered back to Adam.

“Well, that’s absolutely ridiculous! How do you stay focused during these things?” Adam huffed as he leaned against Nigel and crossed his arms careful to not budge the arm on his tummy.

Nigel huffed a soft laugh and nuzzled into Adam’s fluffy curls. “I guess some food would be nice during these meetings. I’ve never really thought about it.”

And that is how Adam found himself handing out the fresh chocolate chip cookies that just came out of the oven to the men working today. When the men see Adam walking towards them with two big industrial silver trays full the top of cookies the men holler and cheer for the mouth-watering treats Adam had made for them.

Each morning and afternoon the snacks are different, and Adam will place them out in the kitchen for the men to serve themselves but will also make personal delivers to those who don’t work near the kitchen or do not want to part form their work to go to the kitchen, one of those people being Nigel. Adam always places a snack and a cup of black coffee on the table and plants a kiss on Nigel’s cheek. Nigel always thanks his little wife and eats his snack with no crumbs left behind. All the men at The Countrymen love Adam and his baking especially the other gangs who come to visit.

Once a month a gang from another part of the country will come to visit The Countrymen whether it’s in seek of weapons for a heist, to discuss a trade or to propose a deal that The Countrymen can invest in to tie up loose ends. Each time a big meeting like this happens Adam goes all out. From cakes, to pies to quiches and warm dips in bread bowls. Adam will fill the table with delicious goods for the people who gather at the table to enjoy.

It’s the shocked faces and the flow of compliments from the visiting gangs that always makes Adam proud of his work but it’s when he walks past Nigel on his way out that makes him melt and get all flustered. Nigel will always stand and wrap an arm around Adam’s waist pulling him flush against Nigel and will kiss him with those warm lips while his stubble scratches against his cheeks, he always slips in a little tongue enough to make Adam feel weak in the knees. When he pulls away Nigel murmurs in Adam’s ear.

“Thank you, baby always taking such good care of me and my men. What a good little wife you are to me.”

Just that sentence alone will warm Adam from the inside out. A bright pink blush will stream from the apples of his cheeks down to the normally pale chest which he can feel his heat beating against at a rapid pace from the little whimpers Adam let’s out at Nigel’s words. Adam can feel his toes in his shoes curl as he presses his thighs together to try and contain the wetness, he can feel start to soak his navy-blue star panties he’s wearing underneath his clothes. Adam gives Nigel a quick nod and looks up at him with glossy eyes and Nigel can tell Adam is gone.

Nigel gives a small kiss just below Adam’s ear and putts his bum. “Run along now baby, I’ll come find you when this is over okay.”

Adam gives Nigel a soft moan to show he understood and turns around to wish the men a good meeting. He parts with Nigel after a soft kiss and runs over to clean the kitchen before heading to Nigel’s office to wait until Nigel is done with his meeting. Now if after cleaning the kitchen and heading over to Nigel’s office Adam plants himself in Nigel’s big leather chair and waits for the perfect moment until Nigel walks in on Adam fingering himself then that can be a little secret between the just two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is terrible it is my second work I've written so please if you have any feedback that would be amazing! I'm so sorry you had to read this. Also I have a twitter: fannibalsl if you wanna follow me on there and check to see if I ever post anymore works.


End file.
